devil_may_cry_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rachel
Appearance Raven's appearance is often considered to be dark and mysterious due to her outfit. While Rachel's body is typically concealed within her cloak, there have been some instances that it could be seen with Alexander describing her as being "thick and curvy" with a large bust and wide hips leading to a shapely rear that gives her an lare sex appeal Raven has the youthful appearance of a young woman in her early twenties though she can sometimes be mistaken as being younger in her late teens. Her silky smooth violet hair is typically kept in a bobcat due to disliking having long hair. Her facial features are considered to be beautiful with eyes that are a similar shade as her hair though they are often seen chasing to indigo, lips that are thick and plump along with skin that is very pale to the point that its almost gray that often makes her appearance somewhat demonic though this later evened out to a fair tone. Inlaid on her forehead is a red gem with a black outline. She is slightly above-average height as she stands at 5'5" (168 cm). Violet has a top model hourglass figure, with ample hips and large, round breasts described as "firm and incredibly soft" compared to "two pillows". As a whole, the woman is very curvy, from her large breasts to her wide ample hips that leads to well rounded backside down to her shapely thighs. Her assets can be roughly described as two large bowling balls neatly placed aside one another. The most common outfit that Rachel is seen in is a dark blue, hooded cloak that is held closed by a circular gold plate with a red jewel at the center. The jewel can sometimes be seen with a raven head at the center. Underneath this cloak she wears a black revealing, leotard-like outfit with long sleeves that end in cuffs at her wrists and matching ruffled ankle boots that have blackish-gray soles. Around her waist is a red and gold belt inlaid with jewels matching the one on her cloak which she typically has on tilted to the left. Rachel's outfit later underwent several noticeable changes: the cloak is a lighter shade of blue with the single jewel holding the former closed being replaced with two. The sleeves of her leotard are replaced with fingerless gloves reaching up to the middle of her biceps a jewel on the back of each hand. Also, in place of Rachel's original ankle boots, her new ones extend up further where they end mid-leg in points. Raven by black beat render by bencdp-d8tmie0.png|Rachel's new uniform Personality History Powers & Abilities Powers Due to her demonic heritage, Rachel possess great potential of power but rather than showing this in physical prowess, she instead sows this in terms of magical abilities. * Darkness/Shadow Manipulation: Raven is able to conjure and project pure darkness and darkness from her body which she can bend to her will usually in conjunction with her telekinesis * Soul-Self/Astral Projection: The basis of almost all of Raven's powers are derived from her soul-self. She is able to project her own spirit from her body into a ghostly form, using it to interact with the physical world, affect others mentally, and to traverse through time-space. Her soul-self takes the form of a double of her own body, or more commonly, a large black raven. She is capable of changing its shape and mass at will, and can alter her own appearance with her soul-self such as her own size. She is able to project her soul-self into the minds of others to communicate, facilitate calm or to force people into submission with a devastating mental attack. Though normally composed of energy that is colored black, Raven's soul-self can change color depending on her emotional state, manifesting as red or white. * Telekinesis: By merging a small part of her soul-self into objects, she is able to take control of them with the object essentially becoming an extension of her soul-self. Due to this, she prefers to take control of inanimate objects rather than people. The limit to how much matter she is able to control is unknown, though it ranges well into hundreds of tons, allowing her to hurl city buses, mounds of rubble or even uprooting whole slabs of pavement. Whenever she takes control of something, it is covered in the same dark energy that composes her soul-self. ** Constructs: With her soul-self able to be molded into any shape, Raven often creates simple domes or walls that act as barriers against attack. She can project solid bolts to be used as projectiles, or a steady stream of solid force. She can also make razor-sharp blades to cut through obstacles, claws that can restrain foes, and floating platforms to ride on ** Force-Fields: 'She can erect unusually strong shields of sheer telekinetic and dark energy around herself and others for protection. ** T'eleportation: In conjunction with her telekinesis, Rachels soul-self is able to envelop her (along with a max of four other people) and travel to other dimensions. She can use this technique to travel vast distances on Earth or to teleport by momentarily displacing herself and then re-appearing in another location. She can pass through walls and obstacles by simply teleporting past them, giving the illusion of intangibility. At times, Raven is able to create portals with her dark energy in order to travel, rather than utilizing her soul-self. However, teleporting across vast distances puts an incredible drain on her. * Empathy: She is able to sense and control the emotions of others which allows her to gain insight into their thoughts and intentions, and even experience their own feelings. This also enables her to sense the mental state of others, as she has stated that she would know if someone's mind had been tampered with. Raven can absorb the pain of others into her own body in order to induce rapid healing for them, and can heal herself by going into a trance of emotional calm. She can receive precognitive flashes of the future when exposed to extreme emotion. By using her empathy to guide her, she can track others with her soul-self. At one point, she used this ability to empathically enter Alexander's subconscious mind which resulted in an unusually strong psychic link between the two afterward. ** Empathic Healing: Through her empathy, rachel is able to absorb the pain of others into herself to ease their suffering while inducing rapid healing. However, doing this causes her to feel that persons pain and is unable to heal fatal wounds or dangerous diseases as doing this will nearly kill her. Using this ability also leaves her exhausted. ** Demon Sensing: Raven was able to sense incoming demonic beings * Psionics: In addition to her empathic powers, Rachel has an ability to sense and read minds to a degree that she doesn't appear to notice if someone is physically invisible or not. The strength of her psionic powers remains undetermined, though she seemed to be able to effortlessly dominate Doctor Psycho when he attempted to gain control of her. * Telepathy: Raven was able to read Damian's thoughts upon healing him. She was even able to mentally communicate with Trigon before re-imprisoning him. * Magic: Raven is able to perform magical spells, though they seem to be a product of her time with Trigon as they often appear to involve demons. ** Demon Summoning: Raven was able to cast a spell which accidentally summoned her father, Trigon, to Azarath, leading to the dimension's apocalypse. Raven used a pentagram-like symbol on the ground to aid in casting this spell ** Demon Imprisonment: Raven was even able to cast a powerful spell which trapped the powerful demonic entity, Trigon, in a Sacred Crystal Shard ** Protection: Raven cast a protection spell on the Teen Titans to protect them from demonic possession. * Precognition: Raven has limited precognition which allows her to predict future events that are about to happen. She displays it when she was able to predict that Trigon was going to invade Earth-Two. However, she cannot control this ability and use it whenever she desires, which is why it is only limited, as it only happens randomly * Flight: Raven has the ability to levitate * Levitation: Raven can levitate off the ground and hover, without visible projection of her dark energy such as when she utilizes telekinesis. * Portal Creation: Abilities Devil Trigger Due to her demonic heritage, Rachel is capable of transforming into a full demon form which significantly amplifies all of her powers and abilities. Unlike other devil triggers, however, the appearance of her demon form doesn't change based on what item she uses and typically remains the same. In this form, Rachel's appearance remains mostly human in appearance though her hair turns pure white, her skin turns red and she gains a second pair of eyes above the main pair which turns a glowing yellow. Equipment Relationships Quotes Trivia Gallery 120313 injustice raven by morganagod-d6wm9xq.png 5155364-image.jpg 2b3e316e4dc973ac06fefd417fb11f57.jpg Raven teen titans fanart d by xdtopsu01-d8riket.jpg F5228aa5b69c42b34403e78210eb5e6b-d8gc1p1.jpg Category:Skullguy123 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Hybrid Category:Human/Demon Hybrids